


Help me find this?

by boredomspreads



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Child Abuse, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomspreads/pseuds/boredomspreads
Summary: Hi, I'm looking for a Harry Potter fanfic that I had downloaded but got deleted. It was from about two years back. I would appreciate any help I could get.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Help me find this?

Harry was a dominant creature. Lucius was his submissive mate. Draco got adopted by Harry. Lucius got pregnant. Theodore Nott was being abused by his father and got taken in by Harry since he was Draco's mate. Neville was the dominate mate to Fred and George and was the only one who could tell them apart. I didn't get that far into the book. 

It was lengthy like more than 50k words.

I think work got deleted or its name got changed. I really appreciate any help I get finding the book. From what I remember it was an incredible story and I would love to continue it.


End file.
